fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Itsuki Tachibana
Itsuki Tachibana is one of the souls trapped within All God's Village in Fatal Frame II. Itsuki meets Mio and Mayu Amakura after they find themselves trapped inside the village. He first gives advice to Mio after she lost track of her sister, letting her know the way to reach the Kurosawa House, where Itsuki believes Mayu is headed. During the entire time that Mio and Mayu speak with Itsuki he addresses them as Yae and Sae Kurosawa, the last twins meant to undergo the village's secret ritual. His help is limited, however, as he is only able to give advice from within the storehouse he is locked in. Background Itsuki was one of the villagers that resided in the town before The Repentance occurred. He belonged to the Tachibana family, one of the influential families living in the village. Itsuki had two other siblings, a younger sister named Chitose and a twin brother, Mutsuki.The twins were regarded as Altar Twins, the male equivalent of the Twin Shrine Maidens. The two brothers were the twins that performed the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual before Yae and Sae were tasked to. Itsuki was the younger brother and was given the responsibility of sacrificing his brother. They failed, however, and Mutsuki's sacrifice did not calm the Hellish Abyss, and The Kurosawa twins were tasked with performing the ritual again. Following Mutsuki's death Itsuki was beget with grief and his hair turned white. Itsuki and Mutsuki made a promise to never to let their friends Sae and Yae suffer the same fate they had, and before the ritual would take place yet again Itsuki formulated an escape for the twins. He wrote a letter to his childhood friend Ryozo Munakata, who left the village to become a folklorist, to ask him to care for Sae and Yae after their escape. On the night of the escape plan, Itsuki was locked in the Tsuchihara storehouse for interfering with the ritual process. Thinking that he, again, failed to save anyone, he found no other choice but to commit suicide hoping to be reunited with his brother. Fate Like everyone who fell to the Malice Itsuki's soul was trapped inside the village. He refers to Mio and Mayu as "Yae" and "Sae," helping the two find a way to escape the ritual and the village as he did with the Kurosawa twins. When Mio visit the storehouse for the final time, she learns of what befell Itsuki and left with only his final thoughts and regrets over his loss. Promise Ending In the added Promise ending found in the Fatal Frame II Director's Cut edition, the ending shows Itsuki's spirit being reunited with Mutsuki's soul, showing that the two are finally able to be at peace. Trivia *He and his twin brother share a similiar name with Utsuki (one of the leading characters of another survival horror game of the japanese horror style, called: Kuon). Category:Characters Category:Fatal Frame II characters Category:Ghosts Category:Fatal Frame II ghosts Category:Non-hostile ghosts